


Timestamps: So, he shot a guy for you?

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Mafia Archangels [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, Swearing, Texting, mention of murder, timestamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Three timestamps for Undone.





	Timestamps: So, he shot a guy for you?

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't make any sense without reading [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168020) and kinda happened because of the comments there. (It's Askatosch's fault! It's always Askatosch's fault!) I almost didn't post this, but Mrs_SimonTam_PHD told me I should.
> 
> Also, this fixes my own plot hole, because there probably really should have been a security camera in Lucifer's cell in Undone.

“It’s done,” Michael says, phone on his ear. It’s way too late, but they’re still in Dean’s office working, because they both hardly know how to do anything but work.

Of course Dean knows what his boyfriend is talking about. Lucifer has killed the guy that could’ve ruined everything for them. And it’s not that Dean approves of murder, but he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Wait,” Michael says into the phone. “I’ll put you on speaker.”

He does, and a moment later Lucifer’s voice comes from the phone. “Dean, you have to get your ass over here and check on your brother as soon as possible.”

That sounds less good, Dean exchanges a worried look with Michael. “What did you do, Lucifer?”

“I didn’t do anything, but he shot a guy!”

What the hell? “What? How did you make him shoot a guy?”

“Stop fucking blaming me! He did it all by himself to protect your sorry ass!”

“What the hell, Sammy?” Dean murmurs, but he’s already on his feet, grabbing the duffle bag that’s standing in the corner of his office. Old habits die hard. And if Sam really shot someone, that had probably done a number on him. He needs someone there. Dean bends down to kiss Michael, but when he heads for the office door to tell Kevin he’ll have to manage the bar by himself for a while, Lucifer’s voice comes from the speaker again: “It was pretty hot, to be honest.”

Dean turns in time to see Michael shake his head in amusement. “Dude, he’s my brother! Could you not?”

“Tough luck, Dean. There are a lot of things I don’t want to hear about my brother either. Starting with how you shout his name during sex so the whole fucking house can hear it. So deal with it.”

Michael leans back, looking just a tiny bit smug now. “Well done, Lucifer. I expect you back for a more detailed debriefing by tomorrow.” Then he turns towards Dean. “Let me know, if you need anything.”

Dean gives a mock salute, then he’s out.

* * *

**Raphael** : Did he really shoot a guy for you?

 **Lucifer** : Who told you that?

 **Raphael** : Gabriel, who else? He also said he had to delete security footage of you two making out in a cell.

 **Lucifer** : There was a camera there, too? Damn.

 **Raphael** : You’re getting careless.

 **Lucifer** : Want to tell me next that I shouldn’t go for a cop?

 **Raphael** : After what he did? Hell no. Just stop pining. If you gush about how hot he looks when he’s in murder mode one more time, I’m going to strangle you in your sleep.

 **Lucifer** : I don’t gush.

 **Raphael** : Sure. By the way, there are rumors your cop crush will be resigning soon.

 **Lucifer** : How do you know before me?

 **Raphael** : Gabriel and me are keeping tabs on what’s happening in his precinct in case anyone recognized you.

 **Lucifer** : So you’re stalking him.

 **Raphael** : Indirectly. Anyway, that means he has no reason to keep away from you anymore. That’s your chance. Don’t screw it up, Lucifer. No one wants to see you moping.

 **Lucifer** : I feel so loved.

 **Raphael** : You should. Good luck.

 **Raphael** : Good luck from Gabriel, too. He also wants to inform you that if you don’t make a move, he will.

 **Lucifer** : Tell our dear brother, if he wants to keep all his body parts, he better stays away from Sam Winchester.

 **Raphael** : He read that, he called it cute.

 **Lucifer** : Fuck both of you.

 **Raphael** : At least you don’t have to watch your whole family going crazy over Winchesters.

 **Lucifer** : I heard there’s a third brother. Well, half-brother. Maybe you should try it, too.

 **Raphael** : Fuck you, Lucifer. But seriously, good luck.

* * *

“I’m glad you’re back, Sammy.” Dean pulls his brother in a bear hug.

Sam looks around the house. Not much has changed since he ran away. He had never thought he’d come back here, but things never go as planned. “I’m not sure, if I’m glad I’m back yet, but it’s good to see you again.”

Dean smiles somewhat ruefully. “Come on in. There’s someone here, who’ll be very happy to see you, too.”


End file.
